


Nathan Week (July 12th-18th)!

by immortalvale



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bring The Crunch, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Chapter 2 is implied/pre-slash Chapter 3 is explicit, Chapter 3 is me being a chad and rewriting my 13 y/o fanfiction, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Pining, Rewrite, Scene POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalvale/pseuds/immortalvale
Summary: A series of dabbles for Nathan Week, hosted by ShakedownDreams :).
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Mimsy & Nathan (South Park), Nathan/Jimmy Valmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Favorite Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShakedownDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/gifts).



> Catch me on Instagram @ [immortal.vale](https://www.instagram.com/immortal.vale/) or add me on Discord @ vale#6969 :).

It had been difficult to pull this off. He groveled and begged, and spent hours on chores he never learned before. Why did he have to work so hard? He barely had time to sleep, and managing so many people was harder then expected. Even being the losing team’s captain wasn’t as difficult as this.

On top of that, he had to be alerted to the presence of that stupid moron, Jimmy, and his friends exploring the camp. He was so _close_ to winning for once, the sudden appearance of Valmer made him want to pull his own hair out.

He had just called Mimsy in, not feeling the need to publicly berate him yet, and was about to head straight into his rant when the door slammed open. He flinched. He turned around, facing his henchman. Didn’t he say not to come into his cabin?

“Hey man,” The henchman doesn’t wait, beginning to gesture wildly. “You hired us to dress up like monsters and scare a bunch of kids. You didn’t say nothing about no dead counselors! I can’t go back to jail, man.”

The henchman shuddered. “You know what?” He continued, ignoring Nathan’s balled fists and tense expression. “You’re crazy! I didn’t know we were gonna be working for someone so twisted and evil.”

Both comments are true, Nathan can’t deny it. He gives him a blank stare, and he looks away for a moment to see his henchman turn around. Should the henchman leave? He didn’t give him permission. The potential risk of him spreading around disobedience outweighed his progress.

“You can’t leave now. My plan is almost complete,” Nathan stepped closer, watching his henchman pause.

He wondered why they couldn’t all be more like Mimsy. He wasn’t asking for a drop in _intelligence_ , just being unquestioning. Loyal. That was why he kept Mimsy around for so long.

“Go back out there and do what I fucking paid you to do,” He sneered, stepping closer whenever the henchman moved. “Or I’ll call your parole officer and tell him you made me get naked and watch Kevin Spacey movies.”

 _No one would ever believe you, they never do_ , his mind added.

“You fucking _sicko._ ”

The insult did nothing, and he followed the henchman to the door and closed it. He looked to Mimsy, watching him sway on the bottom bunk for a moment instead of calling him. But this wasn’t time for a break.

“ _Mimsy!_ ”

His henchman jumped and scurry over. Nathan could tell he hadn’t paid attention.

“Duuh, yeah, boss?”

“Mimsy,” He repeated, looking between the door and his lackey as he continued. “I thought I told you to just tie up the camp counselors.”

“I did, boss!” And Mimsy raised his hands, as if it would bring weight to his response. “Just like you said. I tied ‘em up real good so they couldn’t escape. Just like in that movie, Saw.”

Nathan’s eye twitched.

“ _Saw?_ ” His fists balled. “You fucking asshole! I didn’t want you to _kill them!_ ”

“Duuh, jeez, you didn’t? Sorry, boss.”

Vaguely, he’s aware that he’s shaking, and it makes him see red momentarily before he got himself under control. It’s a wonder Mimsy knew how to breath without help. There’s no way around it–he’d have to clean up any incriminating evidence it was them. He wouldn’t put it past Mimsy to forget about that.

“It doesn’t matter.” He gritted out. “As long as we get Lake Tardicaca shut down so I never have to come to camp again,” He balled his fists to dig his nails into his palm, using the pain to keep himself from exploding.

“No more mistakes!” He pointed down. It’s difficult not to hit Mimsy. “And make sure that asshole _Jimmy_ doesn’t screw things up.”

“OK, boss. I hid the boathouse key right here in the cabin. No one’s ever gonna find that last counselor.”

Nathan has Mimsy’s collar in his hand before he realizes, and he shakes his fist just so the other flinched.  
“They better not, Mimsy!” He releases him.

He strides to the door, only glancing over his shoulder to check for Mimsy. He was close behind, as expected. Nathan opened the door, and paused. “Meet me at the docks by the canoes later. We have one more loose end to tie up and then camp will be over for good.”

He doesn’t wait for Mimsy as he leaves, only beginning to grin widely as he went to check on his henchmen.

Nathan was going to end this camp once and for all, and this time _no one_ was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and lmk what you think! Haven't seriously wrote for Nathan in a while... ;;. Will update tomorrow!


	2. Favorite Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on Instagram @ [immortal.vale](https://www.instagram.com/immortal.vale/) or add me on Discord @ vale#6969 :).

“I’m real sorry about this Jimmy,” Mimsy announces, and Jimmy nearly falls out of his chair at the suddenness of it all. He said this every single time he broke into his house, whether it was a direct kidnapping attempt or not, but over the years he’d gotten better at silently sneaking around. “but Nathan said I had to bring you back to his place.”

 _Again?_ Jimmy already can tell how this was going to go. It would have been scary, back when they were kids, but now it had gotten to the point where Jimmy was wondering what kind of appointments he’d have to reschedule.

“A-Are you really?” He was curious. It seemed to throw Mimsy for a loop too, and Jimmy was able to go back to what he was doing before while the other thought.

“Duuh… well, Nathan’s always awfully mad about you, and he likes it when you’re trapped,” Mimsy finally said, and Jimmy saw his head tilt in the reflection of his screen. “He likes the power! So I guess not, but a lot of people get mad if I don’t say it anyway!”

Jimmy already knew he couldn’t ask Mimsy to leave him alone for the day. He was sometimes able to get Mimsy to work out a schedule, or alert him of a new scheme, but he was _bored_ enough to mess with Nathan for a while…

“Tell you wh-what, how about I finish this spell check real quick and you can take me? You can sit on the bed.” Jimmy turned and smiled. Mimsy lit up, daintily walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

He didn’t stop typing, and his relaxation grows as he realizes he’ll be able to finish his work before being carried off. Every single comment he made on the document is cleared and fixed completely, and Mimsy was so quiet he barely remembered he was there.

Eventually, he had to submit the assignment. 

“Alright Mims, thanks for waiting. Mind grabbing my crutches before we go?” Jimmy took off the headphones around his neck and puts them on the desk after he stretches out, knowing how hard it was on his joints if he didn’t before the kidnapping.

Mimsy smiled, and Jimmy wondered how often Nathan treated the poor guy with respect. “Ah geez, I sure will! Now hold still.”

And then his world went black.

———

“Why today?” Jimmy questioned when the blindfold was taken off, allowing him to look around at the location of the day.

The dim lighting and hard concrete floor with storage containers hastily hidden behind curtains and his crutches laying on the three legged table, it all pointed to one place—Nathan’s basement. Mimsy’s had carpeting.

“Why not Jimmy? It’s a perfect day to reveal my plans, knowing I finally have you in my grasp after so long. You won’t escape this time! I made Mimsy buy rope from the store the other day.” Nathan taunted.

Jimmy looks down to confirm and _yes_ , those were ropes. His arms were tied around the back of the chair. Not their usual one, though.

“Wh-What’s with the new chair?” Jimmy wiggled a bit, feeling the chair turn. It was a comfortable upgrade from the last one, had bigger cushions too!

“Dah, better movement. Boss didn’t want to have you drag it all over the floor.” There was Mimsy, standing off behind him. 

Nathan twitches, but seems adamant on ignoring it by walking in front of a desk. He’s partially obscuring a monitor by the way he’s posed, but Jimmy can still tell that his Instagram account is on the screen.

“Anyway, Jim, this is the end of the line for you. I found out your account password and I’m going to ruin your reputation.” Nathan smirked. “I hope you have everything you need saved before I destroy your future.”

Jimmy rarely felt schemes, but this one was clearly one Nathan had pulled from the trash. “Can I get a glass of water?”

He clearly caught him off guard, if the way Nathan stared blankly at him was any indication. He gave a chuckle. “Ma-Maybe a bathroom break? I forgot to go before Mims took me.”

“...No.” Nathan responded awkwardly, glaring at him more intensely when all he did was smile in response.

“Jeez, Nate, can’t even a guy get a drink? I ne-need to save my throat before it goes dry.” He raised a brow, shifting his weight to get more comfortable in his chair.

“I’m not falling for your tricks this time, Jim. Mimsy, bring me his password!” Nathan pointed past his chair, and Jimmy keeps his brow raised as Mimsy brought a slip of paper. It was smaller then Mimsy’s thumb. He tried not to laugh at the difference.

He’s left waiting in—Suspense? Boredom?—as Nathan turns and begins to add the account. Jimmy leans forward to watch his attempt when he noticed something.

“Nate, is that a _Chromebook_?” Jimmy blurted out, his words filled with the first touch of surprise since he came down here. He sees Nathan flinch, though after he tries to keep his cool.

“I want you to better see your demise. I can’t just project my phone onto the screen, Jimmy.” Nathan rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to see him to know that he did.

“It takes away dramatic effect too!” Mimsy added, unhelpfully, taking a step back when Nathan twitched.

It didn’t, really, with how Nathan was already slightly hunched over while he tapped the small buttons. Jimmy could only sigh as Nathan signed in and gave a triumphant pumped fist. “Aha!”

“Mimsy, get me his phone. We need the confirmation code.” Nathan looked so _proud_ , Jimmy almost felt bad when Mimsy came over, very delicately pulling his phone out.

“M-My phone code is—”

“Zero-five-one-three, I know.” Nathan interrupted, and carelessly grabbed the phone out of Mimsy’s hands and smoothly inputted the code. He scrolled, and Jimmy knew when he got to his messages.

“...Where’s the pin.”

Jimmy can’t help but laugh. “I ch-changed it last week, dude. It’s my Google Voice number now.”

A flush burned up Nathan’s face, and he gripped the phone tight enough Jimmy worried he’d crush the screen.

“You ruin every single plan of mine, Valmer.” He said coldly, and began to idly scroll through his messages.

Jimmy sighed. Everytime Nathan did this, he was left disappointed. “Check Tim Tim for me please? I th-think he was coming over today for a study sesh, since we have a chemistry test on Wednesday.”

“I’m not going to… did you say test?”

“We-Well yeah, we have the same class Nate. I thought you’d remember!”

“...I thought Timmy was in physics.”

“H-He’s in _advanced_ physics. Totally different. Lo-Look, Nate, if you let me go this time and give me back my phone I won’t say a word next time.” Jimmy negotiated. God, he wished his hands were untied.

Nathan frowned. “I don’t need your help, Jimmy.”

“W-Well… you know, you’ve never actually managed to kill me.” He pointed out.

“I have! Multiple times.”

“Ma-Maybe once. Look, I’ll even throw in Tim Tim’s study guide from last year.”

“Duuh, maybe we should let him go boss?” Mimsy added in, prodding his fingers together.

“NO!” Nathan shouted, marching up to Jimmy and shoving the phone into his chest before storming back to the computer. “Do you know how long it took to get your password? There’s no way I’m letting him go.”

Jimmy gave a slow blink. He doubted that.

“Mi-Mimsy, how do we let him know that I’m only doing this because I got bored? I get not wanting to st-study, but it’s really for the best.” Jimmy grinned, and began to mentally count down as Nathan sputtered.

“You know what, Valmer? Mimsy, untie him.” Nathan ordered.

Too easy. Nathan’s ego was real fragile, Jimmy could hardly believe this was how he always managed to “get away”. He straightened up as Mimsy dutifully came over and pulled at the ropes.

“Hey Mims,” Jimmy leans in, whispering loud enough so Nathan could hear. “is Nate’s email still rockyandmugsyfan46@gmail.com?”

“Duuh, yeah! You going to spam him with cat pictures again? That would be real funny, you’d really stick it to him good.” Mimsy giggled. It had the desired effect though, Nathan pushing Mimsy out of the way with a grumble. The ropes practically undid themselves under his hands.

“I’m going to fucking _gag_ you next time, Valmer, and I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you.” Nathan whispered.

He never did, though, no matter how many times he threatened it. Jimmy merely gave a laugh and grabbed the crutches Mimsy brought him and stood.

“I-It’s a date, Nate!” Jimmy has to crane his head down to look at Nathan, who sputtered and practically ran back to the computer.

How ironic these meetings usually ended up funnier then his usual social events, Jimmy thought as Mimsy led him up the stairs. Maybe he could continue the bit, remind Nathan about their “”date”” and bring some flowers to hammer the joke more.

———

(Later, he logs into his Instagram account for the first time in months and posts a new story. “@Nathan46 promised to take me out on a date 😍😍😍! What should I wear fellas?”

He gets a message from Nathan a few minutes later. “Fuck off.”

“We’re not even at first base yet!” Jimmy replies.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 done! Usually this isn't the type of ship I'd post for a variety of reasons, but out of most Nathan ships I find this one to be one of the most interesting. Planning on updating tomorrow, sorry if I'm a bit late again ;;! Leave a comment if you enjoyed.


	3. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on Instagram @ [immortal.vale](https://www.instagram.com/immortal.vale/) or add me on Discord @ vale#6969 :).

It had been only been two hours, and Nathan was about to scream.

He hated malls. They were always full of obnoxious teenagers and overpriced clothes, with the added bonus of people carrying around their animals and ignoring the “SERVICE DOGS ONLY” signs on every entrance.

He’d rip on the parking too, if it wasn’t for the fact Jimmy had reassured him that _yes,_ he had a disabled parking pass on his car.

Nathan barely understood why he even agreed in the first place, and why he came with _Jimmy_ of all people. He could have went with Mimsy or Leslie, right?

Of course not. Leslie had some sort of tournament—basketball, if he checked his texts—and Mimsy had work. So in a way, that left Jimmy as his only option. Well, only an option because of his pass. Nathan would have gone by himself anyway.

“Does this make me look fat?” Jimmy teased. He was standing in front of the men’s button ups, pressing a shirt against his body.

It reached his knees. Nathan rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall before he strided over, sighing. “You look like a fucking elephant, Jimmy.”

“You’re a di-dick, Nate.” Jimmy set the shirt down. He had to fight the urge to put it on the correct color as Jimmy pushed his cart to another section, leaving Nathan to follow behind.

Not that he cared. Nathan didn’t _like_ Jimmy, but how could he resist not exploiting every opportunity to ruin his day?

“Maybe li-lighten up a little,” Jimmy added, giving the store a mildly interested lookaround, “Like those lamps we saw at that kiosk.”

Nathan rolled his eyes, electing to ignore the comment and hide his involuntary smile from Jimmy’s gaze. Couldn’t let him know his pathetic joke worked.

“What are you getting from here anyways?” He instead asked. They already got what Nathan needed from the art store at the beginning, and he’d been… preoccupied with thinking about how to ruin Jimmy’s day to question beforehand.

“O-Our clothes for the upcoming dance? Don’t tell me you forgot already!”

 _Right_ , the stupid dance. He wasn’t paying attention, then. Which was Jimmy’s fault for talking the whole drive. “Great, so you paid over—”

_Wait._

“Valmer, did you just say OUR clothes for the upcoming dance? I didn’t come here to—”

“Tr-Try this on.” Jimmy pushed a suit into Nathan’s hands, casually interrupting and crashing his rant before it even started.

“I didn’t ask to try on _formal wear_ , you moron, I told you I just wanted to buy—”

“Lo-Look, let me help you. You seem flustered!” Jimmy half-joked, half-flirted, only giving a cheeky wink in warning before holding the suit against him.

Vaguely, he’s aware of Jimmy murmuring remarks as he adjusted the suit, and it makes Nathan twitch.

He hated him. Despised him. Jimmy was the only person who could make him so _conflicted_ about everything. His opinions on people were easily made and kept, but Jimmy? Jimmy forced his way into Nathan’s life without even trying, and every time he looked at him he felt flushed and unsure of himself.

The only thing he was certain of was that he needed to _destroy_ Jimmy, but with what he didn’t know.

“I th-think this is a favorite.” Jimmy pulled away, and Nathan jolted back. He saw… another suit, a dark red one Jimmy managed to grab from the rack. It reminded him of Mimsy’s old suit.

“...Do you want me to try this on?”

“Ob-Obviously, I have to make sure it fits!”

Jimmy had such a way with words, Nathan decided. He took the awaiting suit and walked straight towards the dressing rooms, and he choose to ignore how close Jimmy trailed behind and how he held the stall door (with a bit of difficulty), open for him.

“You’re such an ass.” Nathan muttered. He was reluctant to go inside the changing room given the fact they were in such a public area, but Jimmy practically pushed him inside and closed the door before he could attempt backing out.

He locked the door. Thank God he knew how to wear a suit. It took less then ten minutes for him to change into the ensemble, a majority of the time backed by Jimmy’s insistent humming.

 _He didn’t do a bad job_ , Nathan had to admit. He pushed up his glasses and gave a spin, pleased with how it fit him.

There’s a gentle knock at the door.

“A-Are you done?” Jimmy asked. Nathan could almost argue it sounded... eager in tone, and the thought made his stomach flip. He smoothed his hair down and strided back to the door, taking a deep breath before he opened it slowly.

“We have a winner!” Jimmy gave a whistle, face flushed and eyes wide as he hobbled over. “Give a spin?”

Nathan was too struck by feeling to do anything besides slowly spin, trying not to show how embarrassed he was. Jimmy was the only person he knew who would react like this, leaning into his personal space to get a better look at him.

“You’re a beaut. Mi-Mind changing back into your regular clothes?” Jimmy’s smile was dazed, and Nathan shifted as he was struck with a need to… do something again, and this time he went back into the changing room without a complaint.

The suit was carefully taken off and laid down, and he smoothed it out after he changed to make sure it was as nice as before.

Jimmy was waiting patiently for him when he walked out. Did Jimmy have similar conflicts? He realized when he was younger that Jimmy never truly considered him a rival. Jimmy was _above_ that. Nathan could hate him with every bone in this body, but Jimmy was perfect compared to him. It frustrated him to know he’d never be as good, even as he simply walked besides Jimmy.

“Shouldn’t you get something for _yourself?_ ” Nathan spat, but there was barely any venom behind his words. His younger self would have sneered at him, he knew, at how pathetic he was for trailing close behind Jimmy like he was afraid of _losing_ him.

It wasn’t fair, Nathan decided. Sometimes he could hardly stand how intensely he felt around Jimmy. He felt out of breath when the other came around, and his face always went red. His heart beat faster standing here compared to the thrill of dissing the South Park police.

“Actually, I di-didn’t come here for myself.” Jimmy simply replied, smiling.

Nathan huffed.

“Th...Then you’re a fucking moron. I mean, wasting all your gas for me? That’s fucking _gay_ , Jim.” It was rushed, and he turned his cheek so Jimmy couldn’t look at his face as they went up to the cashier.

Jimmy handed the items over, and when he saw the price he hummed and pulled out his wallet.

“I’ll pay.”

“You don’t need to pay for _my_ things, Valmer.” Nathan argued, but it was weak. It was to assert himself, obviously, but Jimmy merely quirked his brow and gave an amused smile.

“Card’s already given to the c-cashier, Nate,” Jimmy slid the recipe and the card into his wallet, and Nathan tried not to show his disappointment. “You can buy me lunch as a trade off, sound good?”

“I would literally rather die.” Nathan took the bag before Jimmy could even think of it.

“It’ll be payback! Yo-You like payback, right?” He hated to admit it, but Jimmy was more patient then he estimated.

“Why should I even buy you lunch here? I hate mall food.” Nathan sighed. The banter gave him something to focus on besides his bubbling feelings, and he used that to his advantage whenever he could.

“I like mall food. Besides, I spent over 200 on that suit of yours!” Jimmy bumped against him playfully.

That… made Nathan pause. He hated being in dept to people, especially over something so disgustingly _nice_ but…

“Fuck you. I don’t even have anything to say to you.”

“You can ask me what I want for lunch, to start with.” Jimmy laughed, keeping Nathan near as they made their way through the crowds of people.

...did he hate being in debt to Jimmy? This wasn’t even the first time he had been gifted something out of no where by him, and there was barely any way Jimmy had the salary to support it but he never really held him to it.

Sure, he asked for favors. The occasionally lunch. But Jimmy never held him to repaying his gifts, just asked for something insignificant and seemed satisfied with that. Nathan wanted to _outdo_ that. Maybe as a scheme? To buy Jimmy something nice and constantly wave him off. Would that make them even?

Shit.

Nathan kept up his pace. There was no way. His feelings were based on _hatred_ , and _outdoing_ Jimmy. He wasn’t a female freshman. He didn’t _compete_ for the attention of boys. He didn’t…

He nearly tripped when Jimmy tugged on his hand and took them into the main cafeteria.

“You almost ran into someone! Guess I’ll have to ke-keep you closer, eh?”

“Shut up.” Nathan couldn’t pull his focus away from their joined hands, even though Jimmy struggled a bit with walking. “Where do you want to sit?”  
“Ne-Near the wall, maybe?” Jimmy looked around slowly, pulling Nathan along until— “Hey look! Tweek!”

Nathan sighed as Jimmy pointed, showing that it was indeed… Tweek. Who whipped around at the sound of his name and upon seeing it was Jimmy waved them over. Jimmy immediately took off, and Nathan jogged besides him to keep up.

“Jimmy! I didn’t know you were going to be h-here, you said you were busy!” Tweek was loud, but his enthusiasm was clear.

Nathan thought it was a bit scratchy.

“I was busy ta-taking my dear Nathan out for some clothes, what’s shaking with you two?” Jimmy grinned, already sitting down and therefore making _Nathan_ sit down.

“Nothing much, me and Craig are buying the new Cyberpunk 2077!” Tweek fidgeted involuntarily. He leaned against… Craig, Nathan assumed, who gave a playful push against him.

“It’ll have multiplayer eventually, so I wanted to get me and Tweek a copy as matching gifts.” Craig smiled.

Weren’t they shipped together? Nathan remembered Leslie spreading the word to all the Asian girls in school, who started producing all that… fanart. He wasn’t too involved at that time. He only remembered later, when he had captured Jimmy (without Mimsy!) and held him hostage.

“Booring. Personally I’m just here for the food,” Clyde? Joined in, seeming engrossed with his phone. Which only left…

“Dude, it’s been almost 15 minutes and you haven’t told me what you want.”

...Token, if Nathan recalled correctly. 

He shifted. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with so many… people. But Jimmy knew them. Which meant they wouldn’t _backstab_ him. He balled his hand, which was really an accidental squeeze on his part. Jimmy squeezed back.

“I’m getting to it Tokes! Hey Jim, you and your buddy going to eat lunch with us? Token’s paying, obviously.”

“...Sure.” Nathan nodded. Jimmy glances at him, and he couldn’t tell if it was out of surprise. He could never read Jimmy right.

His mind blanked for the next few minutes, only sitting with a plate of food he ordered without thought and now being stuck between Jimmy and Token.

Nathan ate silently. He let himself observe the group, letting his eyes shift to Craig and Tweek as he thought of what Jimmy would ask of him instead now that they had lunch.

He couldn’t deny they looked happy. Would Jimmy look that happy with someone? As Tweek gave a loud laugh at something Token said, his arm slung over Craig’s shoulder. Craig looked happy, smiling openly and giving a few monotone chuckles.

...Did he want that? The easy talk, the support, the eye contact…

Not particularly. He glanced at Jimmy. Hypothetically, if they were… would Jimmy want that? He couldn’t imagine it. Jimmy never showed interest in the more love stricken things.

“Are you okay?” Jimmy whispered when the conversation shifted.

“...Just thinking, don’t worry about it.” And that was that.

It took too long for the table to finally be done, Nathan decided as everyone began to throw their trays away.

“How about we check out Victoria Secret? We can see that cute girl who works in there.” Clyde waggled his brows.

“You’re saying that because you miss Bebe.” Token pointed out.

“Because I love her!”

“Lost your chance to Henrietta, bud.” Jimmy added.

Nathan had no interest going anywhere near that store. But if…

“Guess I wouldn’t mind.” Nathan shrugged. “...If Jimmy wants to, of course.”

He ignored Jimmy’s delighted, exaggerated gasp in favor of picking up his bags and his tray. He threw it away with the rest of the group, and was about to return to Jimmy’s side when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Can we talk?” It was Craig, who looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

Nathan sighed, keeping his voice quiet. “What about? I haven’t got all day.”

“Come with me to the bathrooms.” Nathan was about to object, but Craig’s fingers had already wrapped around his wrist. He used it to separate Nathan from the rest of the group, who glanced at the two of them. “We’re just going to the bathrooms, we’ll be right back.”

Nathan tugged himself free, and out of curiosity and spite decided to follow Craig. When they got inside, he was hardly surprised to see Craig glare at him. Figures he’d have enemies here.

“I wanted to talk about Jimmy.”

Now _that_ got his attention. Nathan looked up to meet him eye-for-eye while he spoke.

“What about Jimmy? I’m not here to _kill_ him.”

“...I figured. Look Nathan, we’ve all pretty much figured you’re the boy Jimmy keeps talking about,” Craig continued, ignoring how Nathan suddenly froze. “But I just want you to know that if you break his heart? I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

Jimmy… Jimmy… Jimmy _liked_ him? His shocked expression must have finally been noticed by Craig, as the other came over and patted his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was going to confess today, honestly. You know how many texts he’s sent in the group chat? Too many. I need you to admit you like him back so I don’t have to deal with it anymore.”

Nathan could barely think. “How do… you know I like him back?”

“Because I’m the same way with my boyfriend.” Craig rolled his eyes. “And you aren’t exactly subtle.”

“...Okay.” Was all Nathan could manage. They stood silently for a moment before Craig smiled and walked out, and Nathan followed behind with several new revelations.

“Now that you two are done peeing, we can look at Bebe!” Clyde bounced on the balls of his heels, and Tweek and Token seemed equally as disappointed.

Should he…? Nathan sighed.

“I uh… actually might have to go. Jimmy?” He gestured to the table. Nathan always was known for being impulsive, and why would this be any different?

He didn’t have to wait long, Jimmy simply waving off any concerns and coming over, sliding himself right besides Nathan.

“Wh-What’s up, Nate?”

Nathan couldn’t help but sigh again, ignoring how his chest tightened. “...Do you like me?”

Silence. Then Jimmy laughed.

“I was wondering when you’d figure that out!” Jimmy looked bashful, and he bumped himself against Nathan playfully. “For someone who pl-plans often, you don’t really observe what’s happening do you?”

“Shut _up_ , Valmer. How could I have known? You treat everyone the same!”

“I bo-bought you a suit that was over 200.”

“...Circumstantial evidence.” Nathan looked away. “By the way, I didn’t buy you lunch.”

Jimmy gave a giggle this time, looking down at the other with clear adoration.

“You can buy me a boutonnière for the dance, Nate. I already bought us tickets. I schemed you into a date!”

...So it appears he did.

“Then I’ll scheme you into a second. You barely have any of my experience, _Valmer_.” Nathan felt relaxed, for once in his life, as Jimmy laughed and began to list off how he had already beaten him.

(Later, he’ll get a text from an unknown number.

“now jimmy won’t stop talking about going to the dance with you. thanks a lot.”

He’ll send a screenshot to Leslie, and ask her about where she got her flowers from for “business reasons”.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe where I was actually a good writer when I was like. 13. Also known as me rewriting that horrid fanfic.
> 
> “Hi leave me dem kudos my bro if u liked it” - Me in 2016, having absolutely no clue how to write Nathan.


End file.
